Serpentina
Serpentina is a Medusa-like Gorgon monster with a mirror-coated shield (similar to the Aegis of Athena) for a weapon. Serpentina is one of the two female terrors, and the slyest of the ten. She speaks in a hissing lisp. She has the ability to morph her lower body in a more serpentine shape (similar to a Nāga) and can shoot purple electricity from her mouth, a technique she calls the Snake Strike. She also has the ability to transform herself into a giant snake and can summon many snakes (her "children") and when a victim is bitten by her snakes, she can activate her shield causing all who have been bitten to turn to stone. She openly said that Octomus was growing incompetent. She also seems to not care whetherOctomus is revived and agreed with Megahorn, both were annoyed that the Terrors should follow the Rules of Darkness according to the Stone of Judgement. She was the third to be chosen by the Stone of Judgement to face the Power Rangers. She had peered into the Book of Prophecy and realized it was her turn to be chosen, and so tricked Hekatoid to attack before her so that he would be able to get rid of the Rangers before she had to punish the humans. Although Hekatoid failed, he did manage to cast a spell on Nick and Vida that caused them to lose their ability to morph, giving the team a disadvantage. On her first appearance on the surface world, she fought Daggeron and the three remaining Rangers, who were forced into their Titan forms, due to Nick and Vida's inability to morph. Nick and Vida used a spell to knock her off balance, and Serpentina attempted to attack them when the other Rangers came to their aid. When Daggeron attempted to use Jenji's Shining Attack, Serpentina managed to get one of her snakes to bite Jenji and then activated her shield, turning Jenji to stone. She then challenged the Rangers by inviting them into her Serpent Dimension where she proceeded to swallow them in her giant snake form. She returned to the human world and set her sights on finishing the job by consuming Nick and Vida while they were still vulnerable, until Itassis intervened, reversing Hekatoid's spell on them. Nick then defeated Serpentina with his Battilizer, causing Serpentina to regurgitate the other Rangers. She then grew into her giant form and summoned her snakes all over Briarwood, but before any of them could bite, Daggeron used the Solar Streak Megazord's furnace blast to suck up Serpentina's shield, causing all of her snakes to vanish. The Rangers then destroyed Serpentina. In her last breath, Serpentina warned the Rangers that Megahorn would avenge her destruction before falling and exploding. Because of her destruction, the spell on Jenji was lifted and he was returned to normal. Trivia * Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Snakes Category:Monsters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Sorceresses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Power Rangers villains